Demon Hunters (Redone)
by Moon Princess5
Summary: Its about a group of vampires who fight for the human race. I redid the chapters and add on new lines.
1. Prologue

****

Demon Hunters

By: Moon Princess - Selene*Yuy*

Characters:

****

Girls Vampire:

Serena Tsukino: age 17, actually ten thousand years old - demon hunter - first-class witch

Ami Anderson: age 16, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - second-class witch

Rei Hino: age 16, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - second-class witch

Lita Kino: age 16, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - third-class witch

Mina Aino: age 16, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - four-class witch

Hotaru Tomoe: age 10, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - second-class witch

Haruka Tenoh: age 18, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - third-class witch

Michelle Kaioh: age 18, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - third-class witch

Trista Meioh: age 24, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - third-class witch

****

Boys Vampire:

Heero Yuy: age 18, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - first-class wizard

Duo Maxwell: age 18, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - third-class wizard

Trowa Barton: age 18, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter -first-class wizard

Quatre R. Winner: age 18, actually four thousand years old - demon hunter - second-class wizard

Chang Wufei: age 18, actually six thousand years old - demon hunter - first-class wizard

****

Main Bad Vampires/Demons:

Zechs Merquise: age 24, actually twelve thousand years old - vampire - second-class wizard

Treize Khushrenada: age 24, actually twelve thousand years old - Lord of Vampires - first-class wizard

****

Human: 

Lady Une: age 23, Chief Preventor - demon hunter - fifth-class witch

Hilde Schbeiker: age 16, agent for the Preventors - demon hunter - fifth-class witch

Sally Po: age 25, agent for the Preventors - demon hunter - fifth-class witch

Lucrezia Noin: age 22, agent for the Preventors - demon hunter - fifth-class witch

Dorothy Catalonia: age 17, agent for the Preventors - demon hunter

Relena Peacecraft: age 17, Princess Relena of the Sanc Kingdom - don't know about Zechs

****

Author Notes:

__

{I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do own the plot of the story and I hope you will enjoy it. This story takes place two years after the Endless Walt's sega for the Gundam Pilots. I can't really say what time frame for the Sailor Scouts since their not going to being scouts, instead their demon hunters due to the fact they were change by a vampire in the past. I will give you a little bit of an idea as how they were change and by whom.}

****

Prologue:

I'm sure you have heard legends on Vampires, Witches, Demons, Goblins, Zombies, Ghosts and Dragons. Well what if I told you they were all true. How can that be so, you're most like wondering? Well it's because I'm one of theses undead creatures or I should say I'm a vampire and witch. My name is Serena Tsukino and I was change into a vampire over ten thousand years ago. They made me watch as they kill my parents and little brother. They made me into this thing, this demon like creature. But they didn't count on me to get revenge.

Here some things you need to know about vampires. One sunlight don't affect us after it been change for at least 100 years so therefore don't think your safe during the daytime. Two: holy water doesn't affect them unless their hearts were evil to begin with. Three you can hurt a vampire with wooden stake, but won't kill them unless you hit them exactly right into the heart. Four: silver doesn't hurt vampire unless you shoot or slab them into the heart. Five they do have the ability to fly or to change into a bat. 

After I was changed I roam the earth for centuries became stilled in all kinds of martial arts, learn how to use different kinds of weapons, and became stronger both physically and mentally. Later on I learn the craft of witchcraft both white and black magic. I meet many of my kind that felt the same way as myself. Then I meet many that despise human kind and wish them harm. Since I was once human, if figure I would form an organization call Demon Hunters who would protect the human race. That's how I became known as the legendary Demon Hunter Lady Serenity. I didn't show mercy to any of my kind until I meet someone who changed my view on vampires. He became my partner and companion for three centuries, in the last century we meet up with a little girl no more than ten years old vampire. We took her under are wing show her the ways of how to become a Hunter. Shortly after that my companion and best friend left to start his own team of Demon Hunters. While I formed my own called Angel Hunters. 

There were a total of nine young women whom became my friends and companions. We hunt and kill those who would destroy the human race or those who want to control them. Over the centuries I never meet up with the demon that made me what I am today. But one day I saw him on television, an interesting gadget these humans have came up with. It's interesting how these humans became smarter over the centuries.

The demon that change me was working for some organization called Oz, since I was different country at the time. I was unable to get to him at that time, but I still had to get my revenge for my family. It was said he dies during the war, but I knew better than to believe that. I watch as the humans rage war between each other, so they can have power. Sometimes I think human race isn't any better than my kind. 

Sometimes I wonder why I even try to save them if all they can think about is power. Then I think of my parents and little brother who died by the undead, that usually stop those kind of thoughts. I know there are some out their who want peace and they fought so they can have peace. 

For example the Gundam Pilots wish for peace for both Earth and the Colonies. It's fascinating how humans can make huge wheel shape construction that will become a homes for million of people that will orbit in space. Then again they did built mobile suits, a human like machine. I witness as human fought in these mobile suits against other mobile suits. Then new kind appear called Gundams, they were huge human-like machines as well, but stronger than other suits. They also fought for peace and for the people from the Colonies. 

Later on they fought for people of Earth as well, after many years of war the humans were able to gain peace with the help of Princess Relena from the Sanc Kingdom. Well 

Enough of my chitchat, I have demons to kill and a revenge to plan. I know he out their waiting and watching for just the right time to start an another Demon War. Once he does I will be ready to kill him this time. 


	2. Chapter One

****

Demon Hunters

Chapter: One

I look around before I jumped onto the ten-story building. I look at my watch and glare at the time. He late, I have better things then hang out here all night. I look up at the moon, I thought it look beautiful tonight like it always does. I always had a thing for the moon, it's seem to look out for me at times. I really don't know why I think that, but I just do. I heard a noise behind me and I smirk but didn't turn around, "you're late Chang."

"Well woman if you would of made this a meeting a earlier time, I wouldn't have to lose Maxwell or Yuy." I give her a glare that I'm sure she felt before she turn around, but no matter how I try I couldn't stay mad at her for long. I took in her appearance; she hasn't change much in last century. Still has that thick long silvery-blonde hair which she keeps in a braid similar to Maxwell's but longer almost reaching her ankles. She is still about 5'7 tall, doesn't look like she gain any weight so therefore look about 122lbs. I always thought she look small, skinny and weak which she not. I know that by experience that appearance can be deceiving. She still has her heart shape bangs that frame her face nicely, bluish-black eyes with silver specks and pearl-white complexion that makes her look a goddess of the night. She once told me that she had golden-blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes, but after she was change so did her appearance. She wearing her usually type of clothing, black leather pants, silver baby-tee that shows off her belly button, black leather boots with high-heels and a long black leather trench coat. 

"Then I guess I can't hold that against you can I Wufei, beside I just got here little bit ago myself. Did you find out anything about this new organization yet?" I watch him closely; he hasn't change much since the first time I meet him or the last time for that matter. He still has his shoulder length black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail with black charcoal eyes that are too sexy for his own good. He still has that tan complexion even though he a vampire it didn't go away when we was change little over six century ago. He still a two inches taller than her making her 5'9 tall and most likely still weighs about 128lbs. I notice he still has his muscular look, that makes her even more sexy. He has on his usually robes, a white silk Chinese loose pants, white silk Chinese button-down shirt and flat black shoes. I meet Chang in China during the civil war that humans were having during that timeframe while us demons were having one of are own. The demon wars were deadly and far worst than any war the humans can ever had. Wufei was just turn into a vampire two week before I meet him. I was going to kill him, but there was something about him that made me had second thoughts. So instead I took him under my wing taught him things he would need to know. Over the years he grew to trust me and respect me since he has a low opinion on women. He was more of a scholar than he was a fighter; though he knew how to fight I was much better at it and more skilled. Like myself he doesn't trust that easy so he puts up a front for his friends, he makes them think he cold, hate women, big on justice and honor. Though he does believe in justice and honor he just not as much as everyone thinks. While my friends think I'm cold, have no emotions, and a heartless killer. But their wrong I just don't like to show my emotions and I'm not a heartless killer in some cases at least. 

"It seems you were right, Treize is still alive and he been the Gathering once again. The Preventors and the others haven't found out yet. I'm not sure if they should fine out either, this war will be worst than anything they ever fought before Sere. But I know we will need their help and we might have to inform the human race. He has gathered many of kind, demons, werewolves and I think he might have Zechs on his side this time."

"This not good at all, you know how I feel about involving mortals in our fight Chang. But I respect your opinion and if you really thing we need to involve the human then we well. Also I think it's time for me too meet your team and you meet mine. Were going to need all the help we can get if he begin the "Gathering" it could only mean one thing their going to try to take over the humans race or wipe them. I don't think they will wipe them out but instead try to make them their slaves. We must hurry and get those who are loyal to make plans."

"Very well, we will meet up at the warehouse out of town near the Sanc Kingdom since that where mine team is station at the moment, until then Serenity." 

I watch as he leaves, before I head back to Tokyo where Rei's temple stands and our secret underground base. I really hope Treize not doing what I think he's doing, if so then the human race is truly in trouble. 


	3. Chapter Two

****

Demon Hunters

Chapter: Two

Shortly after I left Serenity I arrive at one of the mansion Winner's owns a little before dawn. I notice that Yuy and Maxwell hasn't return yet, I wonder where those two disappear too. I notice Winner and Barton sitting in the living room playing a game of chess, I roll my eyes. "Where the hell did Yuy and braided idiot Maxwell disappear too?"

"They went looking for you Wufei, where did you take off to earlier?"

"That isn't important or any of your dam business Winner. Just tell me when those two decide to show up, we have an important meeting to attend to."

"Oh we do and where would that be Wu-man? Where did you disappear to by the way? Heero and I were looking for you most of the night, I didn't even get a chance to feed either," whined a pouting Duo. 

I give Maxwell an evil glare promising death later; I smirk as I watch him back up. "It's time you for you four to meet with my mentor Serenity. It seem we might have another war on are hands, but a different war. Instead of fighting humans we will be fight demons, vampires and werewolves. But this war will be a lot more deadly and more evil than any other war; it seem Treize will be leading them."

"What I thought Treize died in the war against the White Fang organization? How can he be alive and what do you mean your mentor?" Yelled out Dou.

"Idiot, Treize fake his dead he knew that White Fang would lose. As to how he alive is because he one of us, he been hiding and waiting until the time was right to start the Demon Wars. That why we will be meeting Lady Serenity herself, she wants to stop this war and the Gathering before it gets out of hand."

"What the heck is the Gathering, I never heard of it before Wu-man. Hey wait a minute isn't Lady Serenity that legendary Demon Hunter who form the Hunters and defeated King Drake Lord of Vampires before his son took over."

I glare at Maxwell for calling me that before asking, "don't call me that braided idiot. The Gathering is something that happened once before back in the tenth century just before I was changed. The Lord of Vampire, King Drake, gather many vampires, demons and werewolves whom wanted to control the humans make them into slaves. But one vampire stood against it, so she gathered many who agree with her form the Demon Hunters. Therefore began the Demon Wars, it was a deadly and most terrible battle that last for at least one century long. The vampire that rally the other vampires, demons, and werewolves against them was known as Lady Serenity because she was one of the oldest among them. She earn many vampire, demons, werewolves and human respect when she kill the Lord of Vampires, his son escape as did many other before they could be kill. But just by killing him she had gain there trust, she became the legendary Demon Hunter who didn't show mercy to those who would harm others. It was rumor that she was change by Drake or his son so therefore she wanted revenge for herself and her family whom she was made to watch be kill before being change later on."

"Hmm, Okay well that answers that question. But how is Treize getting them to follow him though and why does she hate them?"

"I have two question why did she want to kill Drake and Treize and why do you think this Gathering is able to begin again."

"Well Barton I don't know the whole story about Serenity all I know is one of those two change her. As for the Gathering well he has already begun to gather vampires, demons and werewolves who want to control the human race."

"Hnn" (guess who)

I give them a glare daring them to ask me another question, "Let get going were to meet her around nine, it's already eight thirty." I said looking at my watch, they all nod their head and we head toward the warehouse I ask Serenity to meet me.

(Meanwhile with Serena)

I walk up the long steps that belong to the Hikawa Shrine located in Tokyo, Japan. It is where my team of Hunters usually meet and where we keep one of are underground bases. I walk inside the temple and took a look around. I notice Mina and Rei has been at it again, I don't think they can behave once in their long lives. I walk into the fire reading room where I'm sure I will fine those two and the others. I notice none of them notice me yet, let see their Ami who was reading a book on medicine. Then their Lita and Haruka whom seen to be arguing about some type of sport. Mina seem to be buggy the hell out of Rei, who is ready to do bloody harm to her. While Michelle is watching them to make sure they don't hurt each other. Then we have Hotaru and Trista whom seem to playing a game of checkers than is until they notice me leaning near the door. 

"Hello Serena where did you disappear to earlier, I went out looking for you but couldn't fine you," ask Trista with a curious face.

I narrow my eyes on her before answering, "it's doesn't matter where I went. I want all of you ready and pack. Were going to the Sanc Kingdom for awhile on business so pack for month. It's time you meet up with another group of Hunters and the Solitary Dragon. It seems that the Gathering and the Demon Wars are about to begin once again. I won't allow that to happen again so be ready you have twenty minutes." I walk off after my little speech without an explanation, I refuse to let Treize win this war or get away this time.

"Hmm, I have a two question whom this Solitary Dragon she was talking about and what is the Gathering?"

I turn my attention to Lita before answering, "I think I can answer those question. The Solitary Dragon is or was Serena pupil and companion. The gathering is a form of gathering all of the undead or damn for a battle. It happened once during the tenth century back in China."

"Thanks Hotaru, by the way how do you know all of this?"

I smile as I thought back about how it was like before Wufei left, "shortly after I was changed Sere-mama took me in and taught me things I would need to know. At that time she had a traveling companion whom I consider a big brother. His name was Chang Wufei, Sere-mama meet him during the Demon Wars from what I heard. He was really nice to me and taught me how to sword fight, he was call the Solitary Dragon at the time due to the fact he was once part of the Dragon Clan. He traveled with us for awhile before setting out on his own and that was about two hundred years ago before Sere-mama met any of you."

"No way Sere-chan had a traveling companion who was male, not the least a male vampire at that. I always thought she hated male vampires for some reason that happen in her past which she keep secret. Maybe they were boyfriend and girlfriend at one time and he hurt her to the point she not interest in any men," stated a really curious Mina.

"I didn't say he was her boyfriend, even though they were close. It was never proven that they were anything more than just friends. Even back then she kept to herself and didn't show many emotions. Beside he consider women weak expect Sere-mama of course after all she taught him just about everything he knows. He told me once he had a wife and son who were kill during the Civil War during the timeframe."

"Hmm, guys I think we better get ready or we will have another thing to worry about Serena," stated a slightly worry Ami. They all agreed and went to gather their things that they would need on this mission. 

I walk back into the fire room twenty minutes exactly, I notice they were all there and ready to leave whenever I was ready. I smirk knowing they had to hurry, I heard them talking just before I went to arrange everything. "Good everyone is ready, let get going I want to get there before eight. We are to meet him and his team at nine on the outskirts of the kingdom, let go." We went to the airport, since I already had the tickets we didn't have to wait. 

They arrive a little bit before eight, then follow Serena as walks down the street with her suitcase until she stop at a car port and arrange for us to get a van which we rode in until we reach a big mansion a not far from the Peacecraft Academy. 

I smirk as I watch them stare at the big mansion, "we will be staying here. This is one of my homes, which you don't know about. There a lot of things you don't know about me, for example I have a muilti-billionaire company therefore I'm quite wealthy."

"Oh Sere-chan this place is huge, why didn't you tell us this before hand?"

I glare at Mina, which make her take a step back. "I had my reason, which isn't any of your business so drop the subject. Now the mansion is at least three-story high unless count the underground base then its five-stories. The mansion has one floor for bedrooms, which is the top third floor. The second floor hold library, music room, training room, art room, conference room, etc, so basely the floor for entertainment. First floor holds the kitchen, my office, living room, the dinning room, inside pool and staff bedrooms. This mansion has over sixty acres therefore it huge place, out back you will fine another pool, stable, racetrack, shooting range, etc. There are orchards also, which carries different kinds of fruit and vegetables. I have at least fifty or so servants who can help you if you get lost or help you look for something. They do know what I am, most of them are humans but some of not." I walk up to the door and rang the doorbell it was answers immediately. 

A man in his late thirties answer the door, he has platinum blonde hair with a few wild bangs that fell into his green eyes. He is about 5'9 in height, couldn't weigh more than 133lbs and has a muscular built to him. He has on a white dress shirt with both sleeves roll up, tan trousers and a pair of brown louvers. He seem to be really surprise to see us, "Lady Serenity what a surprise we weren't expecting you or I would of send Ralph to pick you up at the airport."

All the girls expect for one, share a look between each all thinking Lady Serenity, since when does Serena go by that name. Isn't that the name of the legendary Demon Hunter who fought in the Demon Wars who killed King Drakes Lord of Vampires? Then it hit them like a ton of bricks about how Serena knew so much about the war and gathering. On the way over she explain what happen and what exactly what the Gathering meant. How she knew that this Treize Khushrenada was the next in line to become Lord of Vampires. Lets just say the least they were shock as hell that their mentor and best friend was actually the most deadest Hunter that has ever exist.

"It's quite all right Kadeem; I didn't get a chance to call ahead of time. Please my friends to the second level bedrooms, I'll be in my office if you need me." I turn my attention to my friend; I smirk once I notice their surprise faces. "We will be leaving in a half-hour until then you welcome to do whatever you wish." I walk off head toward my office to make a few calls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay readers I just want to state that this will NOT be a Heero/Serenity pairing to many out there. Also as you can see I add more words to this chapter. I am taking votes on who should be pair up with who expect for the outers I have plans for them. Since I have the girls as witches they will have the power close to their scouts forms. They will have the ability to form different kind of magic, but they do more magic base on their powers. I would like to get some reviews on this so please review. 


End file.
